


The

by ach



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Are you all ready for some intense UNDEAD action?, I am., Lmao.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ach/pseuds/ach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His<br/>.                                          Triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The

**Author's Note:**

> i want to die.

     It's 9pm and a new UNDEAD live is about to begin. All of the characters rush for any last minute preparations, any last minute fixes. The producer signals to the idols that they have two minutes until their performance. Kaoru pulls a small wheeled stand, with two shiny object resting on top, to the edge of the curtains. Rei, Koga, and Adonis follow after him, and soon all of the UNDEAD members are waiting for a cue to enter the stage. 

    The producer gives them their cue, and they all rush out to greet their fans. Kaoru positions himself and his stand closer to the front, near the audience. The rest of UNDEAD keeps a distance from him, about arms length away. Facing a little to the side, Kaoru picks up the objects from the stand: a triangle and a small bar used to hit the instrument. He turns to face the audience, giving them all a big, edgy smile. The music starts: it's fucking edgy. Kaoru holds up the triangle and the small bar, screams edgily, and wildly plays the triangle. Rei, Koga, and Adonis cheer in the background.

 

All of a sudden, Souma bursts through the crowd, wielding his prized katana. He leaps onto the stage, giving out a loud "HAH! TAH!" He unsheathes the long, sharp blade and swings it into Kaoru's body. Kaoru fucking dies, edgily. UNDEAD is over. The edginess is defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont hate undead dont kill me i love them


End file.
